


Interval #2

by mylittlecthulhu (marineko)



Series: Mathematics of Love [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marineko/pseuds/mylittlecthulhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun isn't a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interval #2

Jun isn’t a morning person. He only teaches morning classes twice a week, and sleeps in during the remaining days. So when there is a loud banging noise on his door - the unfortunate, occasional side-effect of putting a “DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, RING THIS BELL” sign on his doorbell - he is slightly, moderately, just a shade irritated. Which in Jun-speak means “extremely” or “absolutely, positively.”

At first he hopes that the noise would go away, but it only keeps increasing in frequency and volume. He drags himself off the bed and stumbles (gracefully, of course) towards the door. “This had better be an emergency,” he says, “because if it isn’t then I’m going to kill you.”

“Jun.”

He can’t really see, because the sunlight is in his eyes and he’s already having trouble keeping his eyes open in the first place. But the wibble in the voice makes a small part of him wake up. “Aiba, what’s wrong? Didn’t you have some secret, super important thing to do today?” 

Sometimes he thinks that the person in charge of staff housing, whoever they are, must really hate him. Why else would they put him next door to the every cheery, ever bouncy, I’m-happy-in-the-morning-so-you-must-be-too high school chemistry teacher? Okay, Jun thinks. Maybe Aiba isn’t really that bad. If he were honest, he’d admit to having a soft spot for his neighbour - there really isn’t any other reason to tolerate the morning and occasional night-time intrusions - but it isn’t exactly something he’d say out loud. Especially to Aiba, to whom any kind of compliment (even slight ones that barely count) is probably dangerous. It rises his excitement level way too much.

His excitement level doesn’t seem to be a problem at the moment, though. Jun peers at Aiba again, and determines that the chemistry teacher is definitely upset about something. He sighs, and mentally says goodbye to his precious morning sleep-in. “Come in,” he says.

Once he’s sure Aiba is settled, with a big mug of coffee - which Jun brewed for his benefit rather than Aiba’s - he asks again. Aiba sips his drink, sighing a little in contentment. Jun feels a smile creeping up on him, but restrains it. 

“It’s probably nothing,” Aiba says. He wonders why he had been so upset in the first place. But that’s Jun - he always manages to calm Aiba down, somehow. “Sho-chan finally asked me out the other day,” he pauses, wondering if he’s remembering it wrong. “Or maybe I asked  _him_  out, and he said yes, but either way, we finally went on a date.”

“Mmm.” Jun knows all about it, of course. “So how was it?”

“It was great! He’s really too cute. Look, see?” Aiba takes out his phone and flashes an image at Jun. It’s a snapshot of Sho eating, noodles dribbling down his chin and an expression of ecstasy on his face. Jun doubts that Sho even knew Aiba took the picture.

“That’s... kind of disgusting,” Jun says. “And taking pictures of him is kind of stalker-ish, for a first date.”

Aiba pouts. “I don’t think I need you telling me that. Not when I know you’re always looking out your window to -”

“For your information, I look out my window to  _think_  and  _reflect_  on things,” Jun snaps, but he knows that he looks a little flustered. “It’s something you don’t know anything about, apparently. And it  _just so happens_  that Ohno-sensei’s apartment is on the opposite side...” he catches a gleam in Aiba’s eye and curses himself. 

“Oh? I don’t remember saying anything about Ohno-sensei,” Aiba says innocently. 

Desperate to change the subject, Jun asks, “so if the date went well, what’s the problem?”

“I thought both of us wanted to see each other again, but I dunno... he hasn’t called or anything. I’ve been to the college side a couple of times to see if he’s too busy - I made sure he didn’t notice me, of course - but he doesn’t seem to be. So maybe he didn’t enjoy it as much as I did?”

“Judging from the picture, it seems like he’s enjoying it too much,” Jun says. “Did he even notice that you were there?”

“Of course he did! He’s really nice and everything. Which is why I don’t know...” Aiba trails off, as a thought hit him. “Do you think that it’s just the food that he likes? Maybe he’s out there eating,  _now_ , not even thinking about me.” He looks horrified at the thought. “The guy I like is cheating on me with  _noodles_.” Turning to Jun appealingly, he finds his friend giving him a thoughtful look instead. “What?”

“You woke me up for this.” Jun still looks perfectly charming, as he always did, but Aiba feels a chill creeping up on him. “You woke me up. For  _this_.” Jun waves a hand, as if to indicate something, but Aiba isn’t sure what. 

“Er... I guess?”

He lowers his mug, and wonders if he should inch back towards the doorway, just as Jun says, pleasantly, “I think I shall kill you now.”


End file.
